


The More the Merrier

by Sophtly



Series: Through the Years [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief mentions of neglect, Daddy Cas, Fluff, Frottage, Future Fic, Humor, Love, M/M, Papa Dean, Sex, family by choice, leather jackets as aphrodisiacs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophtly/pseuds/Sophtly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This section is dedicated to Castiel-left-his-mark-on-me who had the lovely idea of having Cas where a leather jacket like the one Misha has worn to several cons. Also dedicated to her because she's amazing and I wouldn't have sat down and wrote all this tonight if it weren't for her. </p><p>As always, I'd love to hear what you think! Please comment and let me know if you liked it and/or what you'd like to happen in the future in this fic. I cherish your thoughts.</p></blockquote>





	The More the Merrier

They don’t adopt Jenna so much as she adopts them. Her straw colored hair is matted and she smells strongly of sweat as she stands in the driveway and watches Dean wash Baby. “Nice car,” She says.

“Thanks,” Dean replies, wary of the strange girl standing with her arms folded, glaring at him. 

“I could help you wash it, if you give me some money for McDonald’s. I’ll even do the tires and shit.” She juts her chin out, daring him to judge her. Dean knows that look, he’s worn it more than a few times himself. He can sense the shame just behind her words. 

“Sure,” He says, even though it’s a beautiful day and he doesn’t mind spending a few hours polishing Baby up. He tosses her a sponge and is happy to see she’s a hard worker, even scrubbing at the rims as carefully as he would himself. They work silently for the most part. He’s curious of course about who she is and why she’s out looking for food money, but he knows enough not to ask too many questions yet. The chances that she won’t want to answer any of them are high and all it’s going to do is make her feel uncomfortable. 

Cas comes out with two glasses of iced tea just as they finish drying the car, ready to start waxing next. Perfect timing, as usual. “Who’s that?” Jenna asks when Cas goes back inside.

“That’s Cas.” Dean says. “He’s my husband.”

“He’s hot,” Jenna says then follows it right up with, “My dad says two guys getting married is gross.” 

Dean gets the feeling she doesn’t waste much time worrying about choosing her words. He bites back the urge to snap at her and limits himself to, “He’s entitled to his opinion.”

“Yeah, well, he’s kind of stupid,” Jenna says, and her mouth turns up in the first smile he’s gotten from her. He gets an actual giggle a few minutes later when he cranks up “Eye of the Tiger” and plays air guitar on his leg.

Dean gives her a twenty dollar bill when they’re done. She’s earned it. Baby looks amazing. She clutches the money tightly in her fist like she’s afraid someone is going to snatch it out. “You’re alright,” she says. 

“Right back at you,” he replies, meaning it. 

She stands on the sidewalk fidgeting, knobby knees and ankles twisted awkwardly around each other. “Maybe you have something else you need help with some time?” She asks finally. 

He thinks for a minute. “I’ve been thinking about painting the front porch again. Do you think you could come ‘round on Saturday? I’ll pay you ten dollars an hour.” 

She nods her head eagerly. “Yeah, sure. I can do Saturday.”

“I’ll see you at ten o’clock.” She nods again before turning to walk off down the street. 

To be honest, he doesn’t expect to see her on Saturday. It makes him feel old to say it, but really kids these days don’t seem to have much of a work ethic. Trying to keep good help down at the shop is a constant struggle. He’s happy though when Jenna proves him wrong, showing up at 10:00 exactly, her knock tentative on the door. 

“We’re just finishing up a late breakfast. Want to come in and have a cinnamon roll before we get started? Cas just made them fresh.”

Her eyes get big, but she hesitates in the doorway. “Who are you?” Gabby says, peeking around the corner of the kitchen.

Dean motions her into the house. “Guys, this is Jenna. She’s going to help me paint the porch. Jenna, this is Gabby, Paul, and Cas.”

“Nice to meet you,” Cas says from the sink. He wipes his hand on a towel and offers it to Jenna. She eyes him for a moment before taking it. Cas beams at her. “That’s a good, strong handshake you’ve got there. I like that in a person.” She preens under the praise, shoulders straightening. “Have a seat,” Cas offers, putting a warm roll on a plate on the bar. She doesn’t need prompting for that, sitting down and digging into the roll hungrily. 

Dean feels his heart clench, remembering well the feeling of not knowing when your next meal will be. “I’m going to go get the stuff we need from the garage,” he tells her. “I’ll be back in a few.” She nods and he hears Gabby chattering at her as he walks down the hall. 

They work together well all morning and into the afternoon. Gabby and Paul come out and chatter at them for a while and Jenna laughs with them easily. It does Dean good to see her smile, and from the surprised look on her face when she laughs, he thinks it’s been a while. When they break for lunch at last she eats voraciously and nods her head so hard Dean’s afraid it might shake off her shoulders when Cas asks if she wants to take home some leftovers. 

By the end of the day, he knows Jenna is going to be his and Cas’s as surely as Gabby and Paul. In a different way because she’s older, but theirs all the same. She’s already wormed her way into his heart and let it never be said that Dean Winchester loves lightly. 

A couple months later he’s been proven right. Jenna eats almost every meal at their house, and Dean still finds odd jobs for her to do for regular pay as well. He can tell it’s important to her to have her own pocket money. He and Cas discuss whether what they’re doing is right, if they ought to turn her case over to social services, but she seems to be okay now that she has them. It’s neglect that she suffers at the hands of her alcoholic father, but not physical abuse. They keep an eye on things, but decide that putting her in the system now would only increase the chances that she’ll end up some place even worse. 

It’s amazing what a difference a summer has made. Her sharp angles are filling out into more rounded curves, her hair neatly brushed. Like seemingly everyone else, she takes to Cas in a way that’s almost worshipful, letting him teach her how to cook and clean and even the basics of hygiene, but she spends as much time with Dean out in the garage or in the backyard playing catch. She’s got a mean curveball. 

The twins take a while to warm up to her taking up more of their fathers’ time, but they get used to it after a while, not without a few stern talks from Dean and Cas however. Gabby still gets snippy if Cas spends too much time with Jenna. Paul, as usual, takes things in stride, studying Jenna with the same careful gaze with which he studies everything. It works, in the slightly off-kilter way that things have always worked in the Winchester family. 

“I think we have three kids,” Dean tells Cas as they get ready for bed. 

“I think so too,” Cas agrees. “Are you okay with that?”

He doesn’t even have to think before replying, “Yeah, I like it.”

 

**

 

Cas doesn’t know why he has been nominated to take Gabby and Jenna to the mall to shop for back to school clothing. “Am I the woman in this relationship?” He asks Dean plaintively, crowding into his arms as the girls wait in the car. 

“There is no woman in this relationship, dearest,” Dean assures him, “Just two gorgeous men raising a family.” 

“Ah yes, two gorgeous, humble men.” Cas agrees. Dean kisses his nose, then both his cheeks before landing at last on his mouth, smiling against his lips. 

“Eeew!” Jenna yells from the car, “Quit sucking each other’s faces off and c’mon!”

“Yeah, we want to go shopping!” Gabby chimes in. 

Cas pulls away reluctantly. “Do I have to?” He asks Dean. 

“Yup. Have fun!” He shoots Cas that mischievous smile of his and it should be irritating but instead it makes Cas’s heart flutter, like it has done for years. 

He climbs into the car and resigns himself to a half hour drive listening to Taylor Swift and hearing the girls talk about what color they should paint their nails. He should hate it, most men would, he thinks, and it’s not like he’s overjoyed about it, but he thinks about everything he’s seen and suddenly the mundane details of daily existence seem welcome. Normalcy is like a warm blanket sometimes. 

It’s not that they’re completely normal. No, most people probably don’t have a husband and brother in law who took out a succubus over the weekend. Most people don’t have to discuss what ages they’ll tell their kids about the supernatural and how much they’ll say. Certainly they don’t worry that someday their daughter is going to pick up a book by Carver Edlund and find out all kinds of things about papa and Uncle Sam that she has no business knowing. Cas can’t help smile a little at that thought. Those damn books are never going away. He may or may not have a copy of the fourth book stashed away for Dean’s birthday, just so he can see the look on his face. 

Shopping goes pretty well until Jenna and Gabby decide to start dressing  him . Maybe this leather jacket isn’t so bad though, even he has to admit that. “Damn Mr. W, you look hot,” Jenna says, with her characteristic honesty. They haven’t bothered to try to cure her of her swearing, even if they do get the evil eye from time to time while they’re out and about. As much as Jenna feels like theirs, she’s not, and she needs to be her own person. 

“Yeah daddy, you look cool,” Gabby tells him.

“Cool huh?” Cas asks, eyeing himself in the mirror again. Leather jackets are Dean’s thing. He’s more of a cardigans and blazers kind of guy himself. 

“You gotta’ get it,” Jenna says, “Dean will freak.”

“And that’s a good thing?”

Jenna nods, always older than her years. “That’s a very good thing.” 

He buys the jacket, even as he tells himself it’s a foolish purchase. He’s going to look like an idiot. He hides it away when he gets home and doesn’t tell Dean about it, deciding finally to drag it out for a date night a few weeks later. He’s nervous getting ready, taking longer to style his hair than normal and finally pulling on snug gray jeans and a lavender shirt before putting on the jacket to complete the outfit. Okay, it’s not too bad, right? He doesn’t think Dean will laugh at him. He sure hopes not or this jacket was an even more costly investment than he thought. 

Dean’s waiting in the hall, twirling his car keys around his finger when he sees Cas. The car keys go flying as Dean stands there and blinks at him. “Is it bad?” Cas asks, stomach dropping. “I look stupid, don’t I?’

“Oh my God, come here you idjit,” Dean says, but he doesn’t wait for Cas, instead stepping forward and turning him so he’s up against the wall, kissing him hard and hungry. 

“Hmm,” Cas says when he can finally breathe again, “I guess Jenna was right when she said you’d freak.”

“Damn straight she was right. Seriously babe, not that you aren’t always hotter than the sun but this,” Dean rakes his eyes up and down Cas’s body, “not gonna’ lie, this makes me want to forget about dinner and just let you take me however you want.” 

Heat floods his stomach at Dean’s words, pushing down to his groin and making his jeans stretch even tighter. “Fuck dinner,” He growls, flipping them so Dean’s the one against the wall. He’s glad the kids are out of the house tonight instead of home with a babysitter because Dean’s breath is already ragged and he’s making the most beautiful noises as Cas mouths at his neck. He couldn’t stop now if a freight train blew through the living room. 

He keeps Dean up against the wall for a while, making out and grinding against each other like a couple of teenagers. “Cas,” Dean moans out, his hips taking an extra hard thrust, begging. That’s all he needs to scoop Dean right up over his shoulder. Dean lets out an undignified squeak and chuckles, but his eyes are still wide and hungry when Cas throws him down on the bed, divesting him of his clothing in record time until Dean is naked and flushed below him. 

Cas takes off the jacket and Dean whines out a little protest that stops the second Cas pulls his pants and briefs off in one sharp tug, dick slapping up against his stomach. “Come here, come here, come  here ,” Dean says before Cas can even get his shirt all the way off. It’s hanging off his shoulders, a few buttons left still to be undone, when he gives in to Dean’s pleas and straddles him on the bed, licking into his mouth and gasping as their cocks brush together. “Fuck me, Cas, oh please fuck me.” Dean pants out.

It’s been awhile since he’s seen Dean this undone, and he means to enjoy it. “Shh, my hunter,” He whispers into Dean’s ear, “let your angel take care of you.” Dean lets out a breath like he’s been punched, eyelashes fluttering against his cheek. Cas leans down and sucks at Dean’s nipple just like he knows he likes, rolling the other side around between his thumb and finger as Dean arches and moans under him. He’s whimpering, small sounds of pleasure and need that make Cas feel like he’s going to split in two with how much he loves this man. “Shh,” he says again, moving back up to kiss Dean, suck the noises out of his throat. He fumbles for the lube in the nightstand, hates being forced to leave Dean’s mouth for even a moment so he can finally lay his hands on it. 

“So beautiful,” He tells Dean. His hand is wrapped around Dean’s length, now slick with lube, jacking him slowly. “What that angel said was right, you now. The moment I laid a hand on you in hell, I was lost.” He moves his fingers down, strokes at Dean’s entrance. “In all of eternity, in all of time, you were meant to be mine.” He slides a finger in carefully and Dean drags him down for a kiss.

“Love you, Cas. My angel,” Dean whispers. It’s not something he says often, and it makes Cas’s heart beat faster, makes the whole of their story flash before his eyes, overwhelm him with the million little steps that got them here. 

“Always your angel,” Cas tells him, opening him further. Dean’s eyes are wet with tears and Cas knows he’s feeling the same things he is. When he finally slides in Dean is more than ready, back to begging, dirty and hungry once more beneath him. When Dean finally comes it’s with a shout, come spurting up to mark the shirt that Cas never fully took off, leaving wet spots that stain it darker lavender. 

“Fuck me Cas, c’mon,” Dean says, even though he’s weak from his orgasm, moaning and practically sobbing as Cas pushes into him. Cas pulls out and flips Dean around, pushes and pulls until Dean is braced on his elbows, ass in the air. He’s pleased that he can still manhandle Dean, even without his supernatural strength. “Yeah, use me baby. Yeah, just like that,” Dean says, knowing exactly what he’s doing to Cas. He squirts more lube into Dean’s hole and smacks his ass, pleased when Dean jumps and moans. Then he pushes back in, fighting off the urge to come as Dean clenches around him. 

He wants to make it last even longer because his husband feels amazing. Is amazing, but he’s also shaking under Cas, barely able to hold himself up on his elbows anymore. Dean clenches again and Cas pulls out just in time to grab himself and watch with satisfaction as his come paints Dean’s hole, dribbles down unto his balls and the bed. Something so dirty shouldn’t be so sacred, but somehow it is. 

Dean collapses immediately, face mashed into the bedspread. Cas flops down beside him on his back, breathing heavily. “Fuck, that was awesome.” Dean says at last.

“Yes it was.” 

“That’s some jacket, huh?” Dean says, raising his head enough to smirk at Cas.

“Worth every penny,” Cas agrees. 

**Author's Note:**

> This section is dedicated to Castiel-left-his-mark-on-me who had the lovely idea of having Cas where a leather jacket like the one Misha has worn to several cons. Also dedicated to her because she's amazing and I wouldn't have sat down and wrote all this tonight if it weren't for her. 
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear what you think! Please comment and let me know if you liked it and/or what you'd like to happen in the future in this fic. I cherish your thoughts.


End file.
